soccergopalfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Dragon Tea
| writer = | editor = | country/language = English | chapters = One-shot | channel = Avatar Wiki's fanon portal }}"Dragon Tea" is a one-shot fanon written by for Theavatardemotivator's fanon writing challenge. Plot I had discovered I was a Firebender two weeks ago. According to my master I'm a Firebending prodigy, the most powerful Firebender he has seen in years. And I just have learned the basic things, but he said one can't learn all these things I have in so little time and with that perfection and expertise. One day, during one of my trainings, my master said we had to go to my home because he needed to talk to my father. - Wait here - Master Xen told me when we were in front of the door. He knocked it and after some seconds my father appeared. - Master Xen! Good morning, to what do I ought this pleasant visit? - Nice to see you, Mr. Shu. It's my duty to inform you about this, I need to tell you something about the boy - my master said as he quickly squinted at me. - Sure, come in - my father looked confused letting to Master Xen get in - Does he have to wait here? - he asked when I saw I didn't even tried to make a move to enter. - Yes - my master nodded and got into my house. My father motioned me with his hand telling me to stay there. Once the door was closed, I ran to the closest window to the room they two were talking in and sat on the floor. I heard them say: - Mr. Shu. As I have told you before, your son is a Firebending prodigy, his skills are brilliant and his power is incredible. - he paused for breath - As you also may know, there's a law Fire Lord Sozin made recently. Every discovery of a Firebending prodigy must be informed to the Fire Lord and then be enrolled to the army. I felt my heart starting to beat fast and a shiver go through all my body. Why had I to join the nation's army?! That was not what I wanted, I was just thirteen years old. How could a boy of my age be ready to do that? But I waited to hear what my father said, I trusted he would never allow that. - You can take him with you to the Capital. You didn't need to ask me for permission as it is the law, I appreciate you did anyway. - My father had just accepted and he had not even made an effort to keep me! I was now literally trembling with fear, I didn't know what would happen to me when I had to talk with the Fire Lord. - He is not in the Capital but in the Sun Warriors' city, we will target to the island today. Fire Lord Sozin will be waiting for him. Even if I had always wanted to meet the Fire Lord and be a powerful bender, this was not what I expected. I was afraid that the Fire Lord would not agree with Master Xen and he would not think I'm a Firebending prodigy, what would he do with me then? And not only that, the other possible outcome was also something I was not sure about.. joining the Fire Nation Army.. I had never thought about that.. Anyway, I knew I had no escape, I would have to face one of those two possibilities. I ran back to the place I should have been waiting. My father opened the door and embraced me. - It's necessary to do this, son. You will see that this is for your sake when you're a warrior ready to take part in the war and fight for your nation. - his voice sounded like he was about to cry. He looked at me and I could see a tear sliding down his cheek but my eyes didn't want to react the same way. - Time for you to go, son. Master Xen will explain you everything in the way to the Sun Warriors' city. Now I must say goodbye. - Farewell, father - I managed to say before losing sight of my master in order to follow him. And I started wondering if what my father had said should become my goal now. We boarded a ship towards the island. I asked my master why was the Fire Lord in Sun Warriors' city, to which he answered that I should ask him myself. Once there, after a day and a half trip, we were welcomed by some Sun Warriors. I just had heard about them before, of course I had not seen them. They looked strange, not only because of the clothes they wore, but also because of their mood, they didn't seem to be pleased to have visitors; according to what I heard, it wasn't due to us, but due to Sozin's visit. The city was immensely big and there were thousands of buildings with an architecture I had never imagined. 'You'll stay here', I heard my master say, 'I'm going to leave now, the Fire Lord is waiting for you in the sunstone chamber. Good luck'. And he returned to the ship. The Sun Warriors led me to the sunstone chamber. When I entered, I saw the Fire Lord sitting in the middle of a circle created by several statues of men doing different movements, apparently Firebending forms. Sozin had a small table in front of him with a teapot on it and two cups. The Sun Warriors closed the door behind me, and I was left alone with the Fire Lord. - Don't be afraid, come here and drink some tea, sit down - he said pouring some of it into both cups. I walked towards him distrustfully. - What kind of tea is this? - I finally sat down in front of him and took the cup with that tea. - Have you ever tasted the chi-enhancement tea? - Uhh, no. - Well.. this is even better. Drink it. - said Sozin and I did so slowly; it was really good. Once I finished, he crossed his arms and said: 'Now show me what you can do'. I suddenly felt really strong and invincible. I stepped back, closed my eyes, and breathed deeply. I stretched my arms and my neck and produced a large stream of blue and green fire from my hands and my mouth. I was astonished, I didn't know I could do that, I had not even seen blue or green fire in my life. The Fire Lord seemed impressed but he only said 'Excellent. Very good, I see your master was right. Sit down again'. - Can I ask you a question, Fire Lord? - I said even knowing it was not the right moment to ask that. He nodded anyway - Why are you here and not in your palace? - That is a good question, boy, the right question. - he grinned - I have came here because I'm hunting. - Hunting? - Dragons. Most of them are already extinct, but I have heard rumors that there are some in this island, and we need them to win this war. - Interesting.. - that had caught my attention - How do you exactly kill a dragon? - He had clearly noticed my interest about it. - Another cup of tea? }} Category:Samples